Hands on the Wheels
by shannmescudi52
Summary: Returning from their first semester of college, Arnold and Gerald head home to catch up with everybody one night at Rhonda's. Only thing is Arnold hasnt heard from Helga since Graduation Night at Phoebe's.. Will past secrets effect what could be their greatest summer ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Ahhhh. Two hours of driving and we FINALLY beat all this damn traffic, man," sighed Gerald, as he and Arnold gathered their things out the first truck.

" I feel you, my guy. Shiid I didn't think we'd make it across the bridge on only $5 worth of gas!" chuckled Arnold.

Arnold and Gerald had been working hard and saving up their money to get their trucks. Half a semester of saving, slaving, and straight up hustling got them two all black 03 chevy trailblazers. Not really good on gas, but they didn't mind.

They came home from college with summer jobs awaiting them at the pool as lifeguards. This and the fact that Grandpa and Grandma left Arnold and Gerald the boarding house for the summer while they went on a three month trip thru europe. Of course, partially paid by Arnold as their 60th anniversary present. With them gone and most of them old tenants moved into a newer building ran by Cousin Arnie, the summer was theirs.

After getting all their stuff settled in, Gerald flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone.

"So what's the move tonight man?" Gerald said checking his texts and twitter.

" Nothing really right now. I don't think there's anything to do besides go to Rhonda's kickback." Arnold said as he came in the living room. He ran his hand thru his hair and got his phone out his pocket.

" You tryna slide thru her place? Get a couple drinks and smoke a little," he said. As he checked his phone for the time and answer a couple texts, he took a couple selfies. Not the same football headed fourth grader anymore, Arnold grew into quite the ladykiller. 6'2, slightly muscular, along with a head full of blond hair, a couple tattoos and some gauges he was gorgeous. Gerald too, had gotten very handsome. He was a little taller at 6'4 but strongly resembled Jamie O in some ways. Only difference was he had an arm and leg sleeve of tattoos.

" Yeah why not," yawned Gerald as he got up to go upstairs. " Maybe my baby Phoebe will be there" he grinned.

" Ahaaa your baby? Yeah right, if she even looks in your direction tonight." laughed Arnold.

" What that mean?!"

" You can't claim somebody that doesn't know you even like em man" said Arnold. He went into the kitchen to make some pasta real quick for them to eat before the kickback.

"She knows wassup!"

Arnold rolled his eyes and laughed even harder. "I hope tonight you can gather up all this boldness you have now to ask her on a date."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah," Gerald mumbled as he smacked Arnold and went upstairs . " Let's hope you do the same when you see LLLIIILLLAAAAA!" Arnold blushed. He didn't mentioned to Gerald that Lila was gonna be there. He must have been looking at her tweets or something, he thought as he got a bowl to eat his pasta. He didn't care tho. He knew he was good to go. But will she say yes this time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Graduation Night, 2013.

Hands on the Wheel by Schoolboy Q played in the background at Phoebe's pool party. It was the most waited for event all school year. Over the years, Phoebe got out the school nerd look and was into the underground music scene. Still keeping her good grades, Phoebe with Helga at her side, spent most of their time blogging and attending a lot of talked about parties, concerts, etc. They were quite the socialites. So of course their party was bound to be epic.

Arnold was drinking some hunch punch and vibing inside the house. He'd drink here and there but that was pretty much it. He just liked to watch the scene. As the next track came on, Arnold headed out towards outside. He stepped over a passed out Harold and Rhonda as he headed over to Stinky and Side

"You seen Gerald?' asked Arnold to Stinky.

"Yeah," roared Stinky.

"There's the player of the year over there!" giggled Sid. Under a table in the corner, a drunken Gerald and Phoebe were making out. Her top was missing and Gerald had a roll of condoms around his neck. Arnold shook his head and laughed and went out to the pool. Everyone was running around with water guns or in the pool. Arnold's shirt got soaked soon as he stepped outside. He didn't mind tho. He was just ready to see Lila. It was two hours into the party and she still hadn't showed up.

Arnold checked his phone. "Well Well Well," said a voice. "Football just what are you doing?" smiled Helga. " Eh really just checking the time." he said looking down at his phone. Helga snatched it out his hand. " You been so dull tonight, Arnoldo! C'moooon. Live it up man. We graduated, we're young, we're drunk. liiiivvvve, my guy." danced Helga as she handed Arnold a shot.

" Well, I'm kind of wai-"

"Hey man," Helga said. " Look whatever it is, it can wait. Foreal, a couple shots won't hurt you"

Arnold looked at Helga. This wasn't the same old Helga that used to bully him. Helga had gotten quite cute over time. She was 5'4, long blond hair with frosted pink tips in ponytails, with nice boobs but an even better ass. Even with her better looks she got nicer too. Around 7th grade, Helga came to Arnold as a friend and they and been close ever since. After her parents split up, Helga's attitude got better. With her mom's recovery from alcoholism and Big Bob's anger management classes, they finally took the time out for Helga and it worked. Arnold looked at her. He smiled. She smiled back her charming smile. " You're right" he grinned. "YAAAAY!" she yelled as they threw back their shots. She jumped on him. "SHOOOOTSSS!" they yelled in unison. The night was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Present Day

"GERALD! YOU READY MAN CMON WE FINNA BE LATE!" yelled Arnold at the door. The party started an hour ago but as always they were late. "Here I come dang man," Gerald replied coming downstairs. "Just cause I'm fresher than you as of the moment dont mean you can rush me. Good looks take time,baby" he cheesed. " Whatever," Arnold stale faced him. "Hey just remember it might rain tonight, you know? You're fake ass shoes might melt" Gerald ignored Arnold as he check his outfit one last time.

"So you heard from Helga yet?" Gerald asked as he drove Rhonda's. Arnold stared at his phone for awhile and replied "Not yet…"

"Heeeyy you guys!" said Rhonda as she opened the door. Music was blaring from in the house. "Rhonda girl long time no see," Arnold said as he hugged her. "How's UCLA?"

"Very fucking stressful. UGH I do not wanna talk about that till september." She drank and flipped her hair. " I feel you," replied Gerald. He picked up a cup and drank some too. "Fuck that shit tho. Tonight is the start of a great summer you feel me?" They toasted and went into the party. People were everywhere. The dj was blasting some Gucci and Rich Homie Quan. The room was covered in glow sticks and neon paint. Blacks lights lit the room as everyone danced. "Hey man, I think Pheebs might be here. I'm finna step outside to call her. You gonna be straight ?" said Gerald. "Yeah ima bout to go see wassup with Nadine and Curly real quick." replied Arnold. I wonder if they know where she's at? he thought as he walked off.

"UGH! MURIAM! OGLA! HAVE Y'ALL SEEN MY LEVI'S?" yelled Helga as she scrambled to get dressed. She just got off work at the arcade and almost completely forgot Rhonda's party. "Shit. I knew i needed to wash clothes man fuck fuck fuck." she panted. "Knock Knock baby sister," said Olga. Since the divorce, Helga even improved her relationship with Olga. Olga moved back home for the summer while her house was getting built. So they had time to spend together. She graduated top of her class at John Hopkins and bought her first house thanks to her award winning paper on the damages of fossil fuels. "You need help getting ready?" asked Olga as she sat on the bed. "Yeah man. I cant find nothing that matches." replied Helga.

"I have some stuff I that I can't fit anymore. You can go in my closet and find something you like." said Olga. Helga smiled. "Alright, What's the catch?"

"Ohh nothing.. Just trying to help you ou-"

"You want to know if Arnold's going to be there?" said Helga putting on her Goku shirt.

"Excatly." grinned Olga.

"To tell the truth I dont really know." laughed Helga. " I lost my contacts after I got my upgrade. Right now its just you and phoebe in my inbox."

Olga gasped. "But what about.."

"Ehhhh," she moaned as she threw on a black skater skirt. " I mean we haven't talked about you know.. since last summer. We're still close tho, That's all that matters right?"

Olga sighed "Well when you guys work everything out let me know. Im so tired of you guys nutso friendship." They laughed as Olga left the room. Helga turned on some Sam Smith while she got dressed. As she sang she wondered was he gonna be at rhonda's tonight..

**Grad Night**

"oh my goddddddd" slurred Arnold as he sat with Helga outside. It was around five am and the party was long done. Most people had left, if they weren't passed out. Arnold and Helga were the only ones outside still. "Just how and why did you convince me to drink this shit?" Helga giggled. "Youre such a lightweight."

"We drank a cooler of hunch punch and three bottles of grey goose!" he stumbled as he stood up.

"So?" Helga looked on as she tried to get the last bit of ciroc out of a bottle.

"BY OURSELVES!"

Arnold looked at Helga. She looked back. They busted out laughed. "Let's go inside mane. It's getting cold out here." said Arnold.

"Yeaah you ri- Oh my gosh! Look!" yelled Helga. It was a meteor shower going on in the stars.

"Its amazing." she said as she looked on. "I know. Last time i seen something this cool was grandpa's birthday awhile back." said Arnold. He looked at Helga again. She was smiling hard as the last bits of meteor passed.

"You good mane?"

"Yeah ahaha. You know I like stars and stuff like that." She replied. "Gives me motivation for my writing, my guy."

"Helga."

"Yeah Arnoldo?"

He twittled his finger as he walked to her. He chuckled "Nothing. Haha I'm glad i got to see that with you." He rubbed his hand across her face and hugged her. She hugged back and said " Me too… Soooo you gonna let go so we go inside?" He jumped back. He didnt relizae that he was hugging her that long. "Yeah let's go." he said as he went inside. As they opened the door and stepped inside, they heard a voice from behind.

"Arnold?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"ARNOLD!" Gerald yelled over the music. He had been "talking" to Phoebe in his car for over an hour. "Shit," he mumbled, pushing thru the crowd. "Where is this man?" The party had gotten crowded since he left and he forgot to bring his charger. Out of all the times for him to NOT stand on the wall, he thought to himself..

**30 minutes ago**

Helga stepped into Rhonda's with a sigh of relief. "Helga!" called Sid. "Helga, hey. Long time no see man."

"What's up man? Where are the cups?" she said looking around. Sid hands her a cup full of something purple. She takes a sip. "Oh fuck." she says "This is good as hell. What is it?" "Honestly I don't know it tastes like sour skittles tho." said Sid. They laugh and start chatting. "So you just got here?" asked Helga finishing her first cup. He hands her another "Nah I been here prolly 40-45 mins. Seen everybody, talked and stuff, you know. Hey I seen Gerald not to long ago with Phoebe. I think he pulled up wi-"

"HELGA!"

Helga turns to see Phoebe behind her. Flustered Phoebe runs up to Helga. "Where have you been damn girl. I been waiting on you." she says hugging her.

"Um wow so you knew i had to get off work," Helga replys jokingly. "Waiting hm?" Phoebe blushed. "You knew what I meant. ANYWAYS, How's school?" "It's been good. I take weekend classes so i can work during the week."

"Aww well good. Hey you know i think i seen Ar-" Phoebe started to say. She paused. Helga tapped Phoebe.

"Pheebs. Hey What's up. What are you… Aww fuck. Not this bitch."

**Grad Night **

"Well hello to you too Helga," said Lila looking around. "So did i miss the party?" Helga frowned. After all these years, she still didn't like Lila. "Yup. Sure did. So why don't you just go home to your little farm in Kansas or wherever the hell you're from for a little bit? You know.. Make that forever." snapped Helga. Lila rolled her eyes. Over the years, Lila adapted to the city life. As she got older she went from a southern sweetheart to typical mean girl. She stopped wearing pigtails for a short rihanna hair cut. Acrylic nails, short skirts and red bottoms where more her taste now.

"Whatever. Arnold, Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure," said Arnold. " Excuse me real quick Helga." "Sure." she mumbled. Arnold walked over to Lila and they walked out of the room.

"What's up, Lila? Why'd you show up so late?" asked Arnold.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Oh Arnold, I've got some great news." said Lila.

"Yeah. You know how I got into school in the fall with you and Gerald ?"

"What happened?" Arnold stomach turned.

"Well I'm going to New York for a modeling job. My mom's friend is out there and he's a talent age-"

" But what about school? I mean you said that you would move off campus w-with me." stuttered Arnold. He was shaking. Lila spent her senior year lollygagging around and skipping school. Arnold, really caring for her, foolishly did most of her school work for her. He even did her applications to get into USC with him and Gerald. Hearing that she wasn't going was killing his spirit.

"Yeah I know. Sucks right but listen I've been booked already" Lila squealed. " Hopefully if everything goes good in New York I can go to Milan in Sept-"

"Lila. This shit isn't fair."

She sighed. "Look Arnold. I'll be back next summer. Then you know me and you can spend some time together."

" But I worked s- I mean you worked so hard to.. I just thought." he said.

" I know. I know. But this is the opportunity of a lifetime. And I'll be back. Till then just go to school and stuff," sighed Lila. Arnold stomach turned even harder. He put so much effort into making sure LIla was going to be okay after graduation. She didn't even realize. It was just like she was blowing it off. Like just expected him to be okay with it. It made him sick. As she said bye and turned to leave, Arnold stopped her. "Lila!" he yelled "Wait!"

" What?"

"I-I- lov-" he stuttered. " I l-l-lo-" At that moment realized he wasn't sick because of lila. It was all that alcohol too.

"What is it, Arnold? It's super early and I've got stuff to do."

He couldn't hold it anymore. He threw up. "Oh ew." Lila said as she left out the door.

Outside the room, Helga was watching the sun come up from a window.

" Hey. Pataki. Your little friend is in there blowing chunks. Might wanna go help him clean that shit up."

"Shut the fuck up." replied Helga. She ran to go help Arnold. When she found him he was crying on a couch in Rhonda's parents room. "Hey man are you alright?" questioned Helga. " Damn man what happened?"

"L-l-lila. S-s-she" he blubbered. Helga went and sat by Arnold. She put her hand on his back. "Knew it. Whatever man fuck her. She aint all that." she said. Arnold stared at Helga. "Come on. Let's clean all this shit up and go get something to eat, okay? Then later Me, you, Phoebe, and Gerald could go to the beach and chill for a bit." Helga said.

"Thanks Helga. That's sounds great."

Helga russelled Arnold's hair and stood up. "Alright let's try and find some towels. This house huge as fuck. Where do you think they keep em?" she said. " I think it some in the hallway closet." he replied. Arnold went to the hallway closet and Helga got some water and soap. They cleaned up the mess and put everything up. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah man I'm starving," Arnold replied. "lemme go get my phone and i'll be ready." He grabbed his phone and met Helga by the front door. "Hey. Did you bring your charger with you? I think i lef-"

Helga kissed Arnold. He fidgeted at first but let it happen. They kissed for a bit but he pulled away. "I've been waiting to do that since forever." stated Helga. She smiled and tried to kiss him again. Arnold moved this time tho. "I-i'm sorry Helga. I cant."

"B-but we jus- i mean i just thought that.. you know." she blushed. She felt foolish. "I mean i like you too Helga. But i cant. I've still got feelings for Lila. I know she gonna be gone for awhile now but she said she coming back for me. I just can't let that go mane," replied Arnold. " But we're still friends tho. Right?" She stared at the floor. All her emotions were flooding her. She was so mad. She was so pissed she wanted to spit. She felt running and crying. She wanted to fight. She wanted to fight for him. She couldn't tho.

'Duh we're still friends." Helga smiled. " Sorry for that. I'm still a little tipsy. But hey let's go eat. now" Arnold smiled. Helga's tough, he thought as they walked to the diner. She'll be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : AHHHH! i noticed an error. i clearly said in chapter 2, that the grad party was at phoebe's, but the last chapter, i said Arnold and Helga were cleaning puke off RHONDA'S parents floor. My bad you guys. I haven't slept in two days *wipes sweat* yall knew what i meant tho. Enjoy Chapter 5 ^_^

-shanz

**Chapter 5**

The room swam as Arnold got up from the bathroom floor. Shit, how long i been done here? he thought. Arnold checked his phone. A hour? Eh. Not as bad as he thought. He got up and went back into the party. He struggled to walk thru the crowd as it was packed. Curly handed him a cup of something purple. Arnold was trying his hardest to understand what he was talking about but the music was too loud and he wa too drunk. "Yeah man i know." he slurred as he walked upstairs. Arnold was finishing the sour delicacy as Rhonda turned a corner and ran to him.

"Finally Arnold," said Rhonda "I found you. Shit man! Are you okay? Tuh ahaaa anyways you missed it. Helga showed up an-"

"Helga! Where!"

"She's in the other room. Oh yeah Lila's here too." Rhonda pointed to the couch. "Yeah her and Helga just… HEY!" It was too late. Arnold was already on his way to her.

"Fucking dummy." said Rhonda as she went to find Curly.

"Can you believe that bitch?" stated Helga to Phoebe. "She deadass had the nerve to come in my face with that bullshit after what she tried to pull on Arnold last year. My God.. And I can't even believe she knows that. How does she even know! How did she even know about my journal!"

"_You got some nerve showing up here, Li-laa" Helga muttered. "Arent you supposed to be on the other side of the earth right now?" _

"_Can I not come to MY friend's function, Pataki?" snipped Lila "I told everyone i was coming back duh bitch."_

"_Whatever bitch. You are dismissed. Please get yo dusty ass out my presence." snickered Helga. The room laughed in unison. Lila turned red. She was furious. How could this ugly duckling be laughing at her?_

"_Awww you salty boo? You mad that I came back to get your lil boy toy ARNOLD?" she snapped. Helga eye twitched. "The fuck are you talking about?"_

"_Oh don't play Pusstaki. We all know you're fucking obsessed with him. Remember you practically begged me in the fourth grade to be Juliet in the class play so you could kiss him." Lila laughed. Everyone was in shock. Helga was balling and unballing her fist. _

"_You guys she even used to write poems and shit about him in her lil dream journal," she went on. " Ohh Arnold" Everybody in the kitchen got quiet. They were until a drunken Harold busted out laughing. "AHA! HELGA LOVES ARNOLD!" he chanted. Everybody started laughing. "Come on Helga fuck her," said Sid. "We outta here. Forget this lame bitch." Sid grabbed Helga shoulder. But Helga snatched away. She walked up to Lila. _

"_What PATAKI!" grinned Lila. "You must want more? Ugh, Ever so pitiful. Just like that stupid unibrow you had." That was it. Helga punched Lila dead in her head. "Dont you EVER in YOUR FUCKING LIFE DISRESPECT HELGA G. LIKE THAT!" she snarled. Lila was knocked out. _

"Did you really have to murk her ass that bad?" roared Phoebe. She was cleaning the blood off Helga's hand. Helga and Phoebe were rolling. "Haha she looked like a rag doll. She practically flew!" giggled Helga.

"Yeah. Lil fucking dummy. She was always too perfect to me, you know?" said Phoebe. "And that's bad if i'm saying it. Hell I was little miss sunshine for years!"

"True. But how did she know about my journal?" asked Helga.

" I know"

Startled, the two looked as Brainy opened the door. Brainy was still same nerdy, creepy old Brainy. Puberty did him justice tho. He had Platinum blonde curls that he hid in a beanie. Traded the bifocals for designer frames and the noodle physique for a more built stature. "My info comes at a price tho, Beautiful." he whispered into Phoebe's ear. She gasped as he grabbed her side and kissed her cheek. "Not from you tho, Pheebs. Helga, My love."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Fine brain boy." Helga flashed Brainy. He smiled. This was their fair trade anytime she needed test answers or gossip. Always satisfied with some tits, He grinned.

"Lila's always known Helga ain't like her. She never did nothin bout it back in grade school tho. She was still sweet then, ya know. But around 9th grade she got tired of that sarcasm shit. She been out for you since. She was legit determined to try and set you up or embarrass you."

"Word?" Helga was confused. "Man it was never this deep."

"I know right." Brainy shook his head. He leaned against the wall. " Not even the worst part. She used to go thru your stuff at lunch. Like search. That's how she knew about your poem, boo. Anytime she really got the chance, i'd just see her in your stuff. Lurking."

Helga grimaced. "That fucking slut. I can't believe her. That shit sick as fuck."

"Foreal," said Brainy. "At least, we cool enough i can do this!"

Phoebe and Helga looked at each other. "Shut up Brainy."

"Lila," Arnold jumbled as he tapped Lila. "We need to … Oh shit. AHAAAAAAA YOUR FACE."

Lila had the biggest black eye and her face was swollen. Arnold couldn't help but laugh.

"Mane what happened?"

"UGH. That fucking cow Helga. Thats what the fuck happened." she said.

"Why?" Arnold chuckled drunkenly . Lila's eyes lit up. "You weren't there?" "Nah. Somehow i passed out in the bathroom and Curly and ahh it's a lot" Lila wanted to jump for joy. Not because Arnold didn't see but because she could tell him the story.

"OHH ARRNOLD," she groaned. " It was ever so awful. I just came into the party and i asked where you were and she blew up at me. I was trying to explain how i missed you and just wanted to see you and she attacked me. Arnold shook his head. "Damn Word? Rhonda just told me she seen her. I think i need to go talk to her." Lila snarled. "Go talk to her if you want. Dont be surprised if she tries to throw herself at you like last time."

"How did you know about that?" Just then Jamie O came over. "Jamie what are you doing here?" asked Arnold. "Dont worry bout that lil man." he said. " Aye Gerald in the kitchen. He's been looking for you."

"Aight." Arnold gets up to go. "I'll be back, Lila." Lila smiled. "Yeah okay. Hurry tho."

Arnold goes into the kitchen. I cant believe this bullshit, he thinks. As he steps into the kitchen, Gerald rushes him out and into a another room. "Man you got the hoes!"

"Hell nah." replied Arnold. He really wasnt in the joking mood.

"mm mm mmmmm. You must of heard by now Helga sweet chin music'd Lila?"

"Yeah , Speaking of Helga. Have you seen her? We need to talk.."

"You rang, Arnoldo?" said Helga. She, Brainy and Phoebe just happened to walk out the bathroom at the time. "Speak of the devil.." said Arnold.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: hey guise this chapter gets alittle graphic so i went from teen to mature :3 enjoy tho.

**Chapter 6**

_It was dark outside. Arnold's hands were inside Lila's jeans. He fumbled around to get his off. It's a hard task to get your pants off when you're drunk and in the back of your truck. Lila moaned in his ear as he was playing with her clit. "Not so hard, shit Arnold." she said in between moans. _

"_Shut up." Arnold growled as he stuck his fingers inside. Lila's mouth opened with no sound. He knew what he was doing. Her back arched. "Who's daddy?" he whispered in her ear. Arnold pulled Lila's top down. He ran his long thick tongue from her breast up to her ear. She got wetter. Arnold wished she would hold still. He put in another finger, " You heard me.. I SAID WHO'S DADDY?" She groaned, "Oh God you! It's you! itsyouitsyouitsyou!" Arnold smirked. It's was finally his time to please Lila, he thought. His Lila. The Lila he waited years for. The beautiful Lila. "I've always liked you Lila." Arnold told her earlier in the kitchen. "To be truthful, I-I think i love you." " AWW thats ever so sweet Arnold. Really?" "Ever since the day you walked into PS118 i've always felt we had a connect." "Thats so cool." smiled Lila. Arnold grinned ear to ear. "So do you want to be my girlfriend Lila Sawyer?" "Umm… How about we talk about that … Uh in your car?" "Um okay." he said confused. I see why she wanted to be out here now tho, he said to himself. Tonight was the night they connected physically and mentally, he thought. "Get on top." Arnold put Lila on top of him. He used his teeth to glide her thong off. Her wetness was dripping off her thighs. With the thong still in his mouth, He sat her on his face and went to town. He wrote his legacy with his tongue. He lick every inch of her. She gripped his hair. He swole in size. He started to touch himself excitedly. Precum ran down his hand. He bit her just a little and spread her lips with his teeth and pulled down. Her taste. She tasted magnificent on his tongue. He kissed her other lips. He spit on her clit and rub it in hard. Arnold loved roughed foreplay. He was a hunter in the bedroom. He loved gripping Her firm ass. He smacked it, hard. Lila screamed in ecstasy. "Oh my gosh! Oh I love you!" Satisfaction grew in Arnold's heart. He was finally pleasing his dream. HIS girl, Lila. Finally she was his. He took a final few licks before putting on a condom. Arnold sat up and smacked his member on Lila's pink. She panted. Leaning forward on to Arnold as he slid the tip in, Lila whispered something. He paused and pushed her off of him._

"_The FUCK you just say to me?"_

**15 minutes before**

"You heard me goddammit! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM LILA, HELGA!" Arnold was pissed. He had her in his grip, tight against the wall. Helga was red with fury. "STAY AWAY FROM LILA? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Do you honestly think i'm fucking kidding? Do you think this is a game, Pataki?" growled Arnold. Gerald tried to loosen Arnold's grip on Helga. "Come on man. Is this really necessary?" Luckily it was packed in Rhonda's. Nobody really minded the four of the on the side of the room.

"Yes it goddam necessary. Helga doesn't get it." Arnold turned back to her. His grip tighten. He stared her in her eyes. Helga had zero fear in her eyes. The pair stared each other down.

"You are such a jealous cold hearted bitch, Helga." Arnold growled in her ear. "You so mad that you can't have me. Youre such an obsessive cunt."

"Obsessive!" she hissed back. "Obsessive is that slut Lila. She been stalking me since 9th grade! She didn't mention that did she ?"

"_**Shut the HELL UP"**_

"All she does is fucking use you. She used you all thru high school and she still is. Lila is no good. When she's done wit yo ass she gone move on and use the next fool who falls for her tricks. And if you can't see that by now, then you're a fucking fool Arnold." grimaced Helga. That was the last straw. Arnold want to hit her. Knock all of her teeth out so she couldn't spread these lies about his sweet Lila. Innocent Lila. Ever so Lila. But even in his drunken rage he couldn't do that to her. Phoebe and Brainy were in shock. They had never seen him like this. Gerald had once. He knew Arnold had anger issues and they were even worse when he was inebriated. Phoebe got mad. "I swear on God if you don-" "Pheebs sweety stay out of it." said Arnold mechanically. Brainy gritted his teeth. Arnold eyed him. Brainy shot death looks back. "You little sweetheart Li-la coming, Arnoldo." spat Helga. "Do you want her to see this? Your true nature? Do you really think she could handle this side of you?"

Arnold slammed Helga's back against the wall. Gerald gasped. "Enough man, the fuck!" He let her go. Lila walks up. "Hey hey hey. All this fuss about me?" Everybody looked at her then back to Helga. Helga never broke her gaze from Arnold. She clears her throat and spits on Arnold. "Bitch." she says as she walks off. Gerald shakes his head in disapproval as Arnold puts his arm around Lila. "Helga wait!" says Phoebe. She and Brainy run after her. "Come on Lila. We out." Arnold say. He and Lila head downstairs.

"Wow. This is some deep shit." says Rhonda. She, Helga, Phoebe, Brainy, and Gerald are in her room, closed off, drinking and catching her up on what she missed. "So he just left with her?" asked Rhonda as she hands Helga another cup. Helga was more sad than angry. What had Lila told him to make him that way? Why did he just turn on her? "Yeah it's pretty shiity but i mean it happens man." said Helga. Brainy got up and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and He kissed her forehead. As she took a sip from her cup, Brainy leaned into her and sang, "Fuccckk that Football Head that you love soo baaad" Helga almost spray juice on Phoebe. Everyone died laughing. Brainy smiled. "Foreal tho yall lets enjoy the rest of the night. Come on let's head back out there."

"Good Idea, playa." said Gerald. He opened the door and they all ran out yelling.

"TURRRNNNN UPPP!"

"Jamie O? You fucking just called me, Jamie O?" Arnold shook his head. "I cant believe this certified bullshit."

"Ugh Arnold don't be so dramatic it was a honest mistake" shrugged Lila. "Come on, forget about this and lets get back to what we were doing." She smiled seductively at Arnold and grabbed at his lower region. Arnold pushed her hand away. "No Lila. What the fuck is going on? You were supposed to be my girlfriend this summer and you're sitting her calling another dudes name when i'm trying to make love to you."

"Ew. Make love?" she mugged. "Ohh you were really serious about that 'being together shit? Ughh look Arnold, you're sweet and all but i'm really not trying to get into anything too deep right now."

"But you said.." Arnold said disappointed. "Yeah well shit changes in a year. Alot you know. Just gotta deal with it. But we still friends right?"

"I guess."

"Greeaat. Since we friends and all do you know if Jamie O is single? Shit not even single. Do you think we could borrow your car?" Arnold opened the door and pushed Lila out. "Are you truly fucking serious?!" he said angrily. "I can even believe you… Is anything you ever said true? Jesus fucking christ. I probably messed up something great for yo stupid ass." "Oh puh-lease. Are you seriously mad about eyebrow ? Whatever. Keep her. She's sooooo in love you anyways." she said. Lila got up and dusted herself off. "Goodbye ol wop headass boy. I'm out." As she walked back into the party, Arnold could her calling for Jamie O.

"I cant believe this shit.."


End file.
